The Beast
by Kakumei's Voice
Summary: There's a myth about a beast who lives in the forest surrounding the town. Maybe it's just a tale to tell children so that they won't go out into the forest, or maybe it's true. Mikuo sets out to find it only to find out that the beast is as beautiful as angel, though, this is no Disney movie. What will become of his finding? One-shot.


**Kv: okay, so like, I fell in LOVE with this Miku song and I just had to make this.  
Warning: THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST ONE-SHOT THE WORLD HAS EVER FREAKIN SEEN xD Have fun! **

* * *

General POV:

Once there was a kingdom, hidden from the world. It was a very happy kingdom, ruled by a beloved king and queen. The land was rich and beautiful. The people were kind and happy... But... To every rule there is an exception. And it's because of this exception we have a story. This is her story, the story of the Beast.

"Hey, did you hear the myth?" an old bartender asked a peasant boy. The peasant looked at the man with curious eyes, one eye brow raised.

"What myth?" he asked. The bartender smiled, her eyes reflecting time and mischeif.

"Mikuo, you're still as clueless as ever." she answered. Mikuo pouted.

"Well at least I'm not as old as you Anne." Mikuo said while rolling his eyes.

"Old but wise!" she exclaimed. "But the myth... It's about a beast as old as time."

"Looks like you found your husband I guess." Mikuo remarked. Anne squinted her eyes at the young peasant boy.

"NO. The beast, it's said she's as beautiful as a God! Her grace is unhuman, and her eyes look into your soul." Anne said while cleaning a glass.

"Well, if she's so beautiful, how is she a beast?" Mikuo asked taking a gulp of cheap liquor. Anne lowered her head.

"Her head, there is said to be horns growing out of it like the devil! And her nature is also said to be so cruel, you'd wish you were facing the devil himself instead of her." Anne put the glass down and filled it to the top with yellow bubbling liquid and slid it to Mikuo.

"Interesting... It seems you're falling for every lie now Anne." he said grabbing the new cup. Anne rolled her eyes.

"It's true! I hear everything that is said in this bar of mine young Mikuo. If you don't believe you, how about you go look for yourself? It's supposed that she lives in a castle in the far west. You have to go straight, even when you come to a fork in the road, keep going straight."

Mikuo smiled, "Really Anne? If you wanted me to leave you could just tell me. I don't think telling me to get lost in a forest will be good for your business."

"Fine, don't listen..." Anne said with a grin. "Young people like you are so stubborn it's uncanning."

"It is not, I'll prove it's just a myth!" Mikuo challenged. "I'll follow your directions and I'll be back in three days to tell you it was all just a myth." he said chugging his beer down.

"Alright. It's a bet. If I'm right, you have to clean up my bar that night, if you're right, I'll give you free liquor for a week."

"You're on." Mikuo said getting up and tossing a silver coin to Anne and leaving. He walked out to his horse and jumped on it. It was already sunset, but it didn't matter to Mikuo. He raced his horse to the west, not caring that his father would scold him when he got back three days later for not showing up. Though it wouldn't take him three days, Mikuo was certain that the beast was just a myth for young children not to go into the forest.

* * *

It was past sunset and getting dark when Mikuo came upon the fork in the road. He hesitanted. He took out his lamp and lit it so he could see better. There seemed to be an old trailed in the middle, but it was like it was forgotten so the plants and trees started to grow in it's place. Mikuo bit his lip and thought. The trail was very slim, but big enough for him and his horse. "Anne... if I get lost, you're gonna owe me a month's worth of liqour." he said as he charged his horse forward and into the old forgotten path.

Vines and branches, not to mention bugs, kept hitting his face and body. He didn't care though, working on the farm was even worse, especially since he and his father were the only ones able to work on it. He kept himself focused, being ready to stop the horse at any given moments in case of a dead end. But the horse began to slow down...

He looked ahead as to why the horse would do such a thing. That was when his blue green eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon a castle's grates. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know how to breathe at that moment. After a few seconds he hopped off his horse and walked to the gates. They were as tall as almost the castle itself! He tried to push them open but it was no use. The gates were almost frozen solid, giving almost no sign that they could ever open/

He gazed upon the walls, they were at least 3 times his size. He paused and saw there was no way he could climb them, so instead, he used the forest to help him. He climbed the huge trees, jumped down onto the wall and sat on it's middle. He looked down and saw that the long drop might hurt him, but he's already been hurt a million and one times! Another would not make a difference.

He jumped down but accidently hit his head on the edge on the wall, knocking him out.

* * *

When he awoke, it was to the sun's shine glaring at him in the eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Who do you think you are, trepassing on such pirvate property?!" a voice scolded. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Oh, Lord of the this land, I apologize." Mikuo stated still looking around for a person.

"That's what they all say, pitiful being." the voice stated.

"Please, I really am. I came in search on a mythical beast who is said to be where this castle stands. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Mikuo said rubbing his eyes, when he looked up a figure appeared infront of him. A figure of a young woman but her head was unable to be seen from the unnatural darkness of the umberalla she head. Mikuo could see that she wore a grand red coat of a king, she showed her legs too, infact she seemed to wear male clothing, but in an apporiate size. A white shirt with a black tie, black shorts, and black thigh high stockings, and black shoes.

To Mikuo, this kind of a clothing on a woman would have been considered absolutely outrageous! A woman was to never show her legs or wear a man's clothing. Perhaps this was why this girl choose to live out here where no one could see her wear such clothing.

"Anything you say?" she asked. Mikuo nodded in response.

"Yes, I promise. I can work for your father or husband or whoever is the man of the hou-" Mikuo began to speak but the woman cut him off.

"I live with no man. It is just me, I am the owner so you shall work for me." She pointed to where Mikuo sat, he quickly noticed he was sitting on a garden, crushing the vegetables unhim. He got up and kept trying to look at her face but it was no use.

"How can a woman like yourself live so grandly without a man?"

"I do not live like you humans. I do not depend anyone, but myself so shut your mouth and listen to my order, or I will have you thrown into my prison for trepassing and for wrecking my crops young boy." She snapped at him. Mikuo quickly understood his position and did as told as he gave a quick bow. "Now, I'm afraid it will take all night for those crops to grow back so I will only keep you a few hours unless you finsh early." she pointed to a shed. "Remove what is ruin, replant, and tend to the others. If you get hungry or thisty, come to the kitchen." She stand as she walked away.

Mikuo watched her in bewilderment. How could crops grow back in one night? There was no way, that woman must be mad! Completely and utterly crazy! Mikuo thought. He began his work as told, it took him only an hour. He heard his stomach growl at him and decided to take up the woman's offer and went to the door she had entered.

There was no sign of her, but on the table there was a feast fit for God himself. He stared at the food and wondered if she had been lying about being alone. He walked further on looking for the woman. The halls were grand, decorated with swords, paintings, ect. It felt like he was in the castle of the King and Queen. "Miss?" he called out in the halls. "Lady? Are you here?" he asked. Then he saw an opened door.

He peered in and that was when he saw it... He went completely wide eyed, not believing himself. The horns! The horns on her head were like that of the devil's! He couldn't scream, he couldn't yell. He could just stare. She turned around though and her face was visible. Oh her face... it was that of an angels. Mikuo was filled with both fear, admiration, and confusion. How could such a beautiful woman have such wicked horns on her head?

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What is it now?" she scolded. Even her angryed face looked so beautiful. Mikuo had his jaw dropped. Her long teal hair, her long eye lashes, eyes of life and beauty, the over all look was breath taking. Mikuo felt like he forgot how to breathe himself. He practically forgot about the horns. He just stood there, maybe it was that moment he fell for her.

"You're... so beautiful..." Mikuo said in an almost whisper. "I never knew... Anyone could be so beautiful... What are you? An angel? A demon?" You might have thought he was joking but Mikuo was dead serious.

Miku laughed, "Flattery is such a cute thing. I am a human young boy, a human with a gift. Nothing more, nothing less." she said with a smile. Mikuo was about ready to melt when he saw that smile. It was gorgeous, but it hid so many whispered secrets. "Anyways, what has brought you here? Did you not like the food I left you on the table?" She asked, her eyes cold and heartless again.

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Eat as much as you want. I don't care." She laughed again. "But you might turn into a piglet if you eat too much."

"P-Piglet?" Mikuo shuttered. He didn't know what to believe at that moment.

"Fat is what I mean. Well go on, eat up and leave. I'll have the gates opened only once and you must leave." she scolded. Mikuo though, didn't really want to leave.

"C-Can I help you with anything else though Ma'am? Anything at all?"

"Depends, can you read and write?"

"Only my name, my Lady."

"Your name... What is your name boy?"

"M-Mikuo Hatsune." he answered. It was a very rich name, but becauses of complications beyond him, he was just a peasant.

"Miku." she stated.

"No, it's Mikuo. It have an O at the end."

"I know." She stated again, "My name is Miku." She picked up a book covered in dust and showed it to him. "My name is Miku Hatsune."

Mikuo went wide eyed, he knew that name, he knew it well. It wasn't because it was very similar and almost exact to his name but because it was the name of an old princess who went missing centuries ago. Mikuo smiled softly at Miku and bowed again. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence my lady Hatsune."

"Of course it is." she said proudly. "Anyways, I'll ask again. Can you read and write?"

"Only my name." Mikuo answered again.

"Why? Are you not a Hatsune? Did they go bankurpt?" she questioned.

"No, it's due from family complications beyond my time and knowledge that I was left poor..."

"Why do you wish to help me then? Are you a beggar? I have no room for humans in this place either."

"I'm not a beggar, it's just... you're all alone here. It's not right for anyone to be alone you know. I might not be smart, but I am strong."

Miku's eyes rolled up and down Mikuo, inspecting him. "Well, you can come if you want. You're just lucky I'm working on something that needs laboral help."

Mikuo nodded with a smile and stars with his eyes. And so, a young one sided love began...

* * *

Mikuo started appearing at the castle everyday to work. He never told anyone about Miku, or where he would go. He sometimes couldn't even go to the castle for he knew he was followed. He was sharp... and selfish. He wanted no one to know of his beautiful secret, and quite frankly, she wanted nothing to do with anyone else either. It became just the two of them, most days out of the week.

It didn't take long to figure out Miku was a witch, in fact, Mikuo found out only after two weeks. But he never care much, Miku was his everything and that was all there was to it to him. It was an innocent love, but it was also one sided. Miku never hugged, never touched, never said any real friendly words, but Mikuo never cared. He use to think she would hide it or deny it.

"Miku!" he yelled. Miku came and walked over to the young tealette boy, whom of which was almost a man now.

"What is it?" she asked, putting down her book.

"What's this word again?" he asked pointing to a page. Miku began to teach Mikuo how to read and write. He was a fast learner too at that, but still messed up at times.

"It's _revolution_ or in Japanese it's pronouced as _kakumei. _It's a time when people go against most often their government for things they truly believe in."

"Does it always have to be the government?"

"No. It doesn't."

"Can it be against the way something is?"

Miku thought. "A revolution is an event, you can revolt against a way of order set by another, so in a way, yes."

"I see..."

Mikuo continued reading, in fact he even learn basic math too from Miku. Miku became his teacher, friend, and his crush. The world always seemed more pleasant with Miku even though she herself was cold and almost emotionless. There were times when they would sit together by a fire or in the in yard and say absolutely nothing yet still smile. It was a comforting silence, it was something only they could share together.

Miku seemed to become more friendlier each time, though this worried her. She was becoming aware that she was now depending on Mikuo for happiness.

* * *

Time went on, and with time comes age. Mikuo always came to see Miku though, no matter how old he was. She still remained perfectly ageless, like the way she did when they had first met. He was slowly fading from her, and slowly she began to realize the feelings she kept hidden. She could never admit to them, or at least she would keep it a secret. She knew Mikuo loved her, but she could not admit to loving him. It was impossible, but not an eternal possiblity.

One day Mikuo sat next to Miku in the yard, his teal hair faded to a grayish green. "Miku..." he whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Miku asked.

"I just want you to know... even though I'm an old man now... I still love you." he said. Miku smiled.

"I know, you've told me more than enough times."

"Yeah..." he whispered. He had never heard those words from Miku though. He thought he shouldn't ask though, like it would make her lie. He leaned on Miku and sighed. "Miku... can you tell... me what you have been hiding all these years?" he asked with a slight smile.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When ever I look at you... it was like there was a secret to you...maybe I was wrong..." he took in a deep breath.

"Maybe..." she whispered and they sat in silence.

It was only when Mikuo began to feel colder than usual she spoke. "Mikuo? Are you cold?" she asked but no answer came. "Mikuo. Answer me." she said as she shook him lightly but again no answer came. She felt no heartbeat, no pulse.

He was gone.

Miku could feel, for once, a pain grow in her. She screamed his name again and again. "Mikuo... Please... please wake up..." she whispered but it was no use. "I-I'll tell you my secret..." she bit her lip. She hated it so much.

"I was keeping a secret you know... I hated being hurt..." She hugged him tightly. "I hated loss!" she almost yelled. "I know I loved you... I really did love you, even though it's too late to tell you, I love you Mikuo!" she screamed out. Tears started filling up her eyes. "And what I longed for... was eternal love... But in the end, all I got was to be eternal..." And then it happened.

The beast had cried... and cried, and cried... for someone besides herself.

"Mikuo... I'm so sorry..." she pleaded to the lifeless body. "I committed a crime.." she sniffed as more tears ran down her face almost blinding her. "Maybe this was my punishment- loving you. I prayed it wasn't, but now, that's all it seems like. This is my punishment for denfying death..." she whispered to herself.

"I'll keep waiting the thousands of years to come to be with you again Mikuo..."

* * *

**Kv: so maybe I wasted your time, but eh, I really wanted to write this story. I love this song, but it's actually called "The Beast" by Miku Hatsune. Watch it and love it. It's so cute and so sad. Well, reviews are appericated. I want to know who actually sat there and read all this. xD You deserve a prize. **


End file.
